At present, a variety of portable volleyball apparatus have been designed to allow the transport of such a game apparatus for enjoying the sport at the beach, in a backyard or park, or otherwise.
The reader's attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,932, to Kessler, wherein a typical net and stand configuration is disclosed. In Kessler, a weighted base is provided for the insertion of an upright leg at an angle to provide tension and stability for the net during play. While a configuration like Kessler's may be perfectly satisfactory for recreational play, serious volleyball players such as professionals who play the game vigorously, contacting the net when spiking the ball or blocking an opponent's shot, or even where the ball is forcefully driven into the net, will not find such a configuration suitable for professional or aggressive amateur play. For professional play, the net must maintain regulation height and tension requirements throughout play.
A further attempt at providing a portable net support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,408 to Hall, where an inclined support is added to a vertical standard to provide extra stability. Spikes on the underside of a T shaped support provide the locating and gripping means of each standard, defining the net tension predominantly by the distance between the standards. In this case, the stability of the net system depends on the ability of the spikes to resist shear forces due to the inward net tension and dynamic forces associated with play. The number and size of the spikes and the ground or surface characteristics of the play area all affect the ability of the net to withstand serious play.
A further example of the prior art is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,533 to Kellams. In this configuration, a pair of standards are equipped at the base with a tubular T-joint having two 45 degree elbows in a common plane with the T-joint. Each standard is affixed at its top with a pair of guy lines to keep the standard from bending in due to net tension or play. No support in any of the systems mentioned thus far have any additional tension support for the bottom of the net which is also a consideration in keeping proper tension for play.
Another variation is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,163 to Schoenig, which employs a plurality of lines attached to the top of telescoping standards. The net is attached to the standards via eyelets in the side margins, and the pole is then tensioned from the top to the ground. Schoenig is unique in its recognition that no substantial base is required at the standard's bottom, but instead, the tensioning of the lines which are attached to the top are advantageous in providing good tension for a net. However, even Schoenig has its disadvantages. The tension between the standard and the ground is prone to loosening and the tension between the net and the pole is prone to loosening. Each separate connection offers a point of tension weakening, and therefore, there are distinct limits to 1) how much tension is applied in each of five connection points for each standard, or ten altogether, and 2) the consistency of tension seen at each standard. A saving grace of Schoenig is the adjustable tensioning provided for the lines which connect the top of the standards and the ground so that the system can be "trimmed" during play. A further disadvantage to Schoenig is the number of connections which must be made in setting up the net.
The net holding assembly of Robl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,109 constitutes an improvement over the art previously discussed in that support is provided in the form of lines near the bottom edge of the net. However, as in the previous art, several connections must be made to establish the configuration of support, and therefore, adjustments may be weakened during play or be non-uniform, and the tension adjusting means, or cinch blocks of Robl are also somewhat cumbersome in their operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide very high net tension to accommodate professional level volleyball play, and also to provide a quick setup for lower level recreational play. What is needed is a method of attachment and adjustment which maximizes tension in the net without relying on the discrete distance between standards, and which provides optimum tensioning of the underside of the net as well as the top.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quickly mountable system which can be set up in minutes. The advantages to a system which can be set up quickly, with excellent tension are somewhat obvious, but in the prior art, many ties, clamps, connections or otherwise contribute to a longer setup time; time which could be spent enjoying the sport.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide consistent, adjustable tensioning which will allow the proper amount of tension to be rapidly set, to assure that professional level play is not compromised by de-tensioning of the net during play.
It is also an object of the invention to be quickly set up, quickly taken down and easily transportable, with a minimum of clamps, connections and operational steps required for setup.
It is also an object of the present invention to be rapidly assembled to preset proper net heights for regulation play for women, men, juniors, and others.